Missed you
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud's been all alone while his boyfriends have been on a mission. He hates it when they go away, but loves it when they get back. Part of the Four way split saga - Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**I got a little bit carried away with another 'foursome' story and have been struggling to cut it back to a suitable length. **

**So as not to waste the lovely naughty ideas I expanded them a bit and made a short but enjoyable 'quickie' instalment in the saga. **

**It also means the next instalment isn't too far away :o)**

**I don't own any of the characters and it's still rated M because of the Yaoi WARNING!**

**Thank you once again to everybody who has read and reviewed. Please let me know what you think of this one as well.**

* * *

**Missed you**

Hands on skin, a caress of breath, a moan in the darkness. It had been so long since he had felt this, since they had been together surrendering to their needs and too each other.

Cloud sighed as the sleep began to slip from his mind and he became aware that the dream was so very real. That the hands on his body were there, that the touches on his flesh were alive and not his own. He sighed as strong fingers glided across his bare flesh and moaned as they trailed down over his stomach and across his hips. He blinked his eyes open lazily, raising a hand up to rub the sleep from his blurry sight.

"Hey Spiky" A soft voice breathed against his stomach.

"Zack?" he sighed the name as lips descended upon his body.

"Yea, it's me."

"Uuummm, when'd you get back?"

"About 5 minutes ago" the soldier whispered.

Zack's lips began moving back up the delicate contours of the body beneath him, slowly and teasingly, leaving a trail of gentle kisses on the slightly toned chest.

"What...what about the ... others" the cadet stammered, his breath coming in small gasps from the touches.

"We're right here man, soldier boy just couldn't wait is all."

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he saw the familiar shock of red hair and the shimmer of silver a second before his eyes slipped shut again. He moaned softly as Zack's hands began to work their way around the top of his shorts, fingers dipping just below the material at the waist.

"Did you miss us?" Sephiroth's voice asked, stirring the blondes mind from its current haze.

"Yes" the cadet breathed as more hands began to caress his body.

Hands were soon joined by lips and Cloud felt the sensations carry him away to a wondrous place, his half conscious state only making the experience more breathtaking. A pair of lips came down to consume his lips and he knew that the general had claimed them as his own. The cadet let Sephiroth dominate him and opened up to the tongue which delved inside swallowing the moans of pleasure. Another pair of lips trailed down from his neck towards his chest, licking and sucking on aroused nipples, as they played across the heated skin. It was the lips on his stomach and caressing fingers on his hips, which caused him to moan louder, as hands drew the shorts down and exposed his arousal to them all.

He broke away from the kiss to gasp a desperate breath, his back arching off the bed, as Zack's lips descended over his erection taking the swollen organ deep into the heated warmth of the soldier's mouth.

"Zzzaaccckkk" he groaned, before once again his lips were captured. This time when the general and the Turk attacked his senses they held his upper body firmly against the bed, pinning him down against the soft material, while the soldier gripped his hips tightly in place.

His body was a living breathing thing of need as they lavished their attention on him, taking everything that they wanted from him. He was at their mercy, yet gave himself willing to their needs, the time and distance having made this more important than any of them wanted to admit. Cloud shifted restlessly, his body needing to move as the nerves and muscles cried out within him, as he fought the dream like state which still refused to let him go and the hands which held him firmly in place. His breathing was increasing, the pounding of his heart in his chest making the need for air so much greater. He threw his head to one side, breaking the kiss, and gasped in desperate breaths of much needed air between ragged cries of pleasure.

Zack came away from the cadet's body, letting the tender flesh slip from his lips. He looked at the blondes frantic eyes, which pleaded for him to continue and not leave him in such an aroused state.

"It's ok" he reassured "I just want to be inside you."

Cloud groaned at the thought and his body seemed to twitch as muscles cried out in joy at what was to come.

"Please" he begged the soldier.

It was only now as the sleep truly faded away that he realised they were all naked, that their bodies were exposed for him to see, to touch, to feel. His head tilted back against the pillow and a groan escaped his lips as cool slick hands began to work along his hard length, coating it in a smooth liquid. The motions pushed Cloud past being able to speak and it was all he could do to breathe. More fingers joined the assault on his senses but these ones travelled down between his thighs and pushed at his entrance. A single finger entered his body and he pushed down into the touch, feeling the digit go deeper into his body. He knew his gasp of pleasure was echoed by another but didn't care who it was. He only knew he wanted to feel more.

"More" he gasped and the finger was quickly joined by another.

"God, Cloud" Zack choked as the cadet pushed down against him again.

"Inside me ..now" Cloud groaned demandingly.

"You're not ready" Zack protested, his own need becoming desperate.

"Don't care ... need this ... need you ... now" he gasped between breathes.

"Just a little more" Zack managed through gritted teeth, his resolve weakening.

"Pleeeaaaasssseee" the whispered cry from the blonde was like heat in his veins.

"Oh, Gaia."

Zack moved then, adjusting his place between Cloud's legs. He gripped the cadet's hips, lifting them and forcing the blonde's legs to wrap around his waist. The action brought Cloud's body closer to his own, exposing his entrance, making it easier for the soldier to enter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Zack didn't ask again, but began to move his body forward, pushing himself into the tight warmth of Clouds body. He bit back the moan which threatened to escape his lips as he entered slowly, pushing past the wall of muscle which resisted him. He watched to make sure he wasn't hurting the cadet, but Cloud's face only showed the slightest discomfort before his lips once again let a moan of pleasure trickle over them. The soldier stilled, wanting to let them both settle, needing the time to calm even if Cloud didn't.

"Cloud" Zack gasped as the cadet's hips moved up to take him in further.

"Move Zack, please just move."

"I can't Spiky, I ... I won't last."

"I don't care, I need to feel you ... move ... please."

Zack was undone, the little control he held abandoning him completely as the blondes pleading voice stripped away the last bit of restraint he had. He began to move, his body thrusting deep within Cloud's body as the need became too much, as his body cried out for release. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, could feel Cloud's body jerking up to meet his thrusts, could feel the tightness coiling within him. He was so close, too close, his rhythm faltered and the next second he came crying out Cloud' name.

When the shudders had subsided and he could breathe again, the soldier slumped back on his legs and withdrew from the cadet. It only took a glance to see that Cloud was still aroused and in need of his own release.

"I'm sorry" he gasped, a feeling of guilt forming within him.

"It's ok" Cloud reassured gently

"Perhaps I can help" Sephiroth said, moving to take Zack's place between Cloud's legs.

The soldier moved to one side, and even though he smiled there was still a look of sadness in his eyes. Cloud raised a hand to Zack's face and gentle traced fingers across the soldier's cheek.

"I promise, it's ok."

Zack meet Cloud's eyes and saw the reassuring look there, saw the unconditional love the cadet felt for him and knew it was indeed alright.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised and Cloud smiled.

"I know you will."

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth asked gentle, taking Clouds' thighs in his hands and lifting the cadet into a better position.

"Yes" Cloud said, his voice trembling in anticipation.

Sephiroth entered the cadet's body in one smooth, sure movement. There was no need to go slow, Cloud was already stretched and slick, and the general began to thrust deeply into the glorious warmth of the blonde's body. Cloud moaned loudly unable to hold back the pleasure which consumed him, as Sephiroth's body moved deep within him, brushing over the most sensitive of areas.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called softly drawing the cadet's attention back to him.

"Yes" Cloud breathed realising that the general was no longer moving, but holding himself still.

"I want Reno inside of you as well, I want to watch him take you from above as I take you from below."

Cloud nodded his head in agreement as words failed him, his eyes shining brightly as the smile spread across his lips.

His body was moved then, carefully arranged using pillows, adjusted so that his head titled back and Reno's body could move forward.

"You ok with this?" Reno asked the obvious excitement in his voice.

"Yea, just go slow."

With that Cloud opened his mouth and allowed Reno to enter past his lips and into his body as Sephiroth had requested. He breathed out slowly through his nose and then settled himself, allowing his jaw and throat to relax around Reno's hard length. It was similar to something they had done before, but the angle was different now and it restricted Cloud's movements. The position of his head also meant that Reno had to lean forward to move comfortable, to avoid hurting either of them, as he pushed gently within the cadet's mouth. The Turk quickly formed a careful rhythm, fighting to control his desire to thrust hard.

Cloud began to work his tongue on Reno's swollen need and the Turk gasped slightly as Cloud's throat instinctively swallowed. The movement of muscles around his arousal was unexpected and made the red head moan loudly, forcing himself to still.

"Cloud?" he gasped, panting slightly

"Hhhhuuummmm"

Reno gasped again, the cadet's response having a dangerously arousing effect on him.

"Sweet Gaia, Don't do that or I won't last" Reno gasped

Unfortunately his strained tone and desperate plea only seemed to amuse Cloud who, god only knows how, managed to laugh with the Turk still buried deep within his mouth.

Reno cried out as his body snapped and orgasm ripped through him. He forced every part of himself to remain still and not pound into the fragile face beneath him, to hold himself in place and let the pleasure course through him. The self restraint only made the experience more intense, fighting his own body as it shuddered and his release poured into the cadet's mouth.

Cloud drank him down easily, the throat muscles once again working to swallow the warm liquid down, at the same time drawing more from the Turk's pulsing flesh. After a moment Reno pulled out and fell limply to the bed, gasping for breath, as he turned his face to meet Cloud's

"So, not fair man" he managed between breaths

"Love you too" Cloud whispered softly, a bright smile on his face.

Reno smiled back and let his love for the blonde shine in his eyes. They really were perfect, all of them together.

"It would seem you have managed to defeat both a soldier and a Turk" Sephiroth said, drawing Cloud's attention back to him.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" Cloud teased, his voice husky

Sephiroth let out a small growl, his restraint clearly beginning to slip as well.

Cloud's body was amazing. The perfectly proportioned frame, the newly developing muscles, the wonderfully flexible structure. Sephiroth had found it a miracle that he had held on this long, still buried deep within the cadet. The tight warmth of the blonde's body holding him in, pulling him deeper as muscles gripped his hard length. It had been stimulating to watch Zack take the cadet, to hear Cloud begging him. Then with Reno, again the blonde had bought the man to completion so quickly, too quickly. The general marvelled how easily the cadet had dominated both men, yet remained the submissive throughout it all. And now that blonde was focused on him, with eyes which glowed full of lust and need, the general knew he would be brought to his knees as well.

"You are unique Cloud" Sephiroth informed the cadet, his voice strained.

"Why?" Cloud asked breathlessly

"Because no one else could ever control me, the way you do"

With that Sephiroth began to move, his body finally giving into the demands his mind screamed for. He pounded into the blonde's body hard and fast, the need for release so close, the sound of Cloud's cries of pleasure echoing with his own in the room. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the air, the deep gasps of breath resonating in his brain, as the pressure built within him. He found that place in Cloud, which had the boy crying out, the place he knew would give the cadet some completion of his own. But he was too close himself, didn't know if he could continue the pace, if he could give Cloud what he wanted.

He needn't have worried as a head of raven coloured hair suddenly appeared in front of him, lowering itself onto Cloud's aroused body. He silently thanked the soldier, as Cloud's cries increased and the blonde's body jerked up and against him, the muscles surrounding him within the cadet clenching down. The sound of Cloud's pleasure, the sight of the soldier's head as it moved up and down working the blonde's arousal, it was all too much for the general.

He cried out Cloud's name, his body slamming into the cadet's one last time, as the orgasm tore through him. He felt Cloud's muscles clamped down around him in a fierce hold that seemed to pulsate around his own throbbing erection. He knew that Cloud had reached his own peak, that the cries escaping the cadet's delicate lips were from his own orgasm. The general rode their combined pleasure, savouring every jerk and thrust of the body beneath him, adding his own final thrusts to the movements.

Once he had calmed and Cloud's body had settled, the general withdrew and settled himself on the bed pulling the blonde closely against him. Zack and Reno quickly adjusted themselves on the bed to join the pair and arms were soon wrapped around bodies tightly. Cloud sighed at their combined embrace and it was a heart warming sound.

"That good for you Spiky?"Zack teased from his place on the bed.

"Yes" Cloud sighed looking up at the soldier. "I missed you, all of you" he added, his voice holding a note of sadness.

"It was unfortunate that we were all gone together, and for so long" Sephiroth agreed.

"We missed you too Cloudy" Reno reassured the cadet, as each man held the blonde a little tighter.

It wasn't long before their bodies relaxed, the sound of even breath's filling the room, as they slept holding each other close.


End file.
